


Hey Kitten

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Hey, Kitten,” Penelope heard from behind her.

“That must be the ever-impressive David Rossi,” she said, spinning around in her chair. “He’s the only one who’s allowed to call me kitten.”

His easy smile always made her happy - accompanied by some slight butterflies. She’d always had a little crush on him, but she never had the guts to tell him. She was much younger, for one, and two, she was completely his opposite. “What can I do you for?”

“Well,” he started, flicking his fingers together as he closed the door to her office. “I was wondering what your plans were for tonight?”

“We all going out to dinner?” she asked, reaching for her phone to text the rest of the group. “That would be great after the week we’ve had.”

“Ummm…actually I was wondering if you’d like to come out with me?” he asked, the unease in his voice so unlike him. “I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he said, immediately after seeing the surprise on her face.

“You want to go out with me?” Penelope asked. She’d always harbored some feelings for him, but she never imagined the great David Rossi would reciprocate. “I can’t believe you’d want to go out with someone like me.”

The tension in the room was palpable, but not uncomfortable, so he was grateful for that. “You mean someone who does anything and everything for the one’s she loves? Someone who brightens everyone’s day just by being her? Someone who marches to the beat of her own drum? Why wouldn’t I be interested in someone like that?”

Her trademarked smile had been dimmed; she wasn’t sad, but she did want to cry. She’d never known he’d thought of her that way. “Because you’re David Rossi,” she said matter of factly. “You’re famous. Everyone loves you. Your sweet and intelligent and you never stop until you crack the case. Plus,” she said looking down at her shoes, “You’re pretty sexy too.”

He blushed. THE David Rossi blushed. “You think I’m sexy?”

“I do…David.”

He liked the sound of his name on her lips. “So is that a yes? Tonight?”

“Definitely,” she said, standing up from her chair and walking toward him. She planted a chaste kiss on his lips - something indicative of how she felt, but not inappropriate for the workplace. “I can’t wait.”

———————-

Rossi was nervous as he waited for Penelope to arrive at his house. They had decided on dinner at his place instead of going out. He had cooked pasta primavera and opened one of his favorite bottles of wine, but he hadn’t been this nervous, or this prepared for a date since he asked out his third wife. He wore a casual shirt and dress pants, similar to what he wore to work, but he felt like he was sweating through it. He was going to go get changed when he heard the doorbell.

When he opened the door, he smiled. She was dressed how she always was, which was comforting. She was always truly herself and she hadn’t changed that for him. “You like my dress?” she asked, twirling around at his front door. 

She was wearing a red and black rockabilly dress, the black sweetheart neckline peeking out from underneath the red and black dress. She sported short sleeves and matching black heels, as well as her trademarked Penelope hair accessory. There was always something - whether it be a bow, or a flower or a headband.

“You look beautiful, Penelope,” he said, inviting her inside.

“Thank you,” she replied, twirling around once more. “I know we’re only having dinner here, but this is how I always dress, so I didn’t want to do anything different.”

He clasped her hand in his, entwining their fingers as he lead her to the kitchen. “I’m glad you didn’t. This is who you are.”

A small smile painted its way across her face, along with the slight blushing of a woman flattered. “Everything smells delicious. What are we eating?”

“I made pasta primavera,” he said, kissing his fingers and blowing it out in the air. “It’s one of my specialties.”

He twirled some of the delicious pasta onto her plate and then turned around, grabbing one of his vintage bottles of wine. Vintage wine, cigars and beautiful artwork were what he liked to spend his money on. “You like red wine, right?”

“My favorite,” she smiled, looking at the bottle he presented to her. “This wine is nearly 30 years old, David! Are you sure you want to open this?” She was touched that he’d brought out a special bottle, one that he’d undoubtedly had for years if not more than a decade, but she also didn’t want him to feel that he needed to in order to earn her affections.

“I’m sure,” he smiled, uncorking the bottle and pouring some into a glass.

Carefully picking it up, she swirled the liquid in front of her face. “Mmmm…Smells like…cherry and a little bit of coffee.” 

“Good nose, kitten,” he said, picking up the bottle to show her. “Angelo Gaja Barbaresco Sori San Lorenzo from 1989.”

Over the next hour, they sat across the counter from each other, falling into easy conversation. They’d worked together for more than a decade and were very good friends, so one might think a date would be awkward, but it was exactly the opposite - as if they should’ve been doing this all along.

As David took the plates, cleaning them off in the sink, Penelope was sad that the night seemed to be coming to an end. “Do you wanna stay for a movie?” he asked, seeing the look on her face. “I can put a log on the fire. We could have another glass of wine, maybe?”

“I’d like that,” she replied, falling back onto the couch as David poured them both another glass of wine.

He walked toward her, hand outstretched to offer her the glass. She took it and with the other hand, grabbed his free hand to pull him down next to her on the couch. After the log in the fireplace caught flame, Penelope asked David, “Do you really wanna watch a movie?”

“Not really,” he said, stretching his arm around her, pulling her close. “I’d much rather sit here with you and listen to the crackling of the fire.”

“Good,” she said, resting her head on his shoulder. “Just so you know, I might fall asleep right here.”

“I’d like that. Goodnight, Penelope.”

“Sweet dreams, David.”


End file.
